


gotta have it

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, No Refractory Period, Rimming, Sharing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: They are at the stage in their relationship where skirting around issues is impractical, so when Mark comes home and tells Yukhei flat out that he wants to fuck other guys, Yukhei appreciates his honesty.





	gotta have it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

The reality of the situation is this: Mark and Yukhei treat each other more like bros than they treat each other like boyfriends. 

It’s not entirely true; when the day is over and they’re in their apartment and away from prying eyes, Yukhei can hold Mark in his arms and murmur sweetly into his ear, talking about every and anything, ranging from his day to his plans tomorrow to their future together. They cook together and watch shitty romcoms together and walk their dogs together, and are very much romantically involved.

Mark’s thirst for dick, both giving and taking it, is something that cannot be ignored. They are at the stage in their relationship where skirting around issues is impractical, so when Mark comes home and tells Yukhei flat out that he wants to fuck other guys, Yukhei appreciates his honesty.

They come up with an agreement. Mark can have all the unrestricted sex he wants, but only if Yukhei approves of the guy. It was Mark himself who implemented that part of the rule. “I want you to check the guy out for me. Sometimes I get a little blinded by lust and don’t think rationally,” he had admitted.

It’s been weeks since his last fucking, but Mark still looks as hot as ever when they leave their apartment and head to the club. Yukhei’s with him, and he promises to not interfere with Mark’s hunting.

They split ways as soon as they get inside, Mark heading over to the bar and Yukhei taking to the dance floor to find his friend Kun. Mark sits on a stool and waits to be attended to by the bartender.

He’s younger looking up close, much younger than Mark had anticipated. He rolls up his sleeves and gives Mark a sparkling smile to match his eyes, and Mark is reminded of how much he  _ loves  _ being gay.

“Good evening, what can I get you?” the bartender, whose name tag reads  _ Haechan _ , asks.

“Soju please,” Mark responds, and Haechan makes a big show out of pouring the plain drink. Mark laughs as he is served, handing over his card.

As soon as Haechan swipes it, a whole chunk of the bar gets vacated. Since no one new comes over immediately, the young man starts to wipe down the counter but stays near Mark. 

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Mark asks after he drains more than half of his glass. Haechan freezes.

“I mean...no. But my cousin owns this place and he lets me do this as long as I promise not to drink,” Haechan replies.

Mark makes a zip motion over his mouth. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Haechan only smiles, shifting away from Mark to serve the couple that have just taken seats. Mark peeks around the club, smiles softly when he sees his tree of a boyfriend trying to do the electric slide to the newest Twice release in the middle of the dance floor. Kun’s laughing at him, but he’s also  _ blond _ , and it looks stupidly good on him. So good that Mark is about to march over and ask Kun to take him home when he gets stopped by Haechan, sliding a drink identical to his first in his direction.

“From the guy over there,” Haechan says, nodding his head towards the other end of the bar. There is a person on the other end of the bar, but Mark wouldn’t call him a guy. A man, maybe. A gentleman.

The gentleman is wearing an expensive looking gray suit. His face is all sharp lines and defined slopes, unreasonably handsome. His lips are full and pink, undoubtedly from some kind of tint. Mark refuses to believe that anyone’s lips and be that pigment naturally.

After Mark is finished thoroughly checking him out, he catches the man’s eyes. He lifts his own drink, motioning Mark to do the same. He takes a long swig, and Mark is stupid for watching the way his Adam’s apple bobs.

The man puts his glass down on the counter and starts to walk in Mark’s direction.  He tries really hard not to fix his hair.

The gentleman slides onto the stool next to Mark. “Good evening,” he purrs. “Here alone?”

Mark takes a long swig of his drink, forcing himself to calm down. He’s not used to being hit on  _ first _ . “Not anymore,” he says, hoping he sounds nonchalant.

“Thanks for the drink by the way,” he adds on, rattling the ice in his glass. “I think this is my ceiling for tonight though.”

The man raises an eyebrow. “Lightweight?”

“No, I just like to stay not drunk unless any,” Mark pauses, giving the guy an obvious up and down look, “ _ attractive opportunities  _ show themselves to me.”

Gray Suit leans against the counter. “I’m assuming I am the attractive opportunity.”

“Handsome and intelligent. A win-win,” Mark smiles into his glass. 

“Would you like to leave with me?” the man asks. Mark is taken aback by his forwardness. He immediately answers  _ yes  _ in his mind, but has half a mind to play hard to get.

“Don’t you want to know my name first?” Mark responds, and takes immense pleasure in the small o-shape the man’s mouth takes on.

“God, my manners have just flown out of the window,” Gray Suit says, and Mark wants to laugh at the strange choice of words, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Mark,” he says, offering his hand for a shake, “And you are?”

“I’m Sicheng,” the older man says, inclining his head slightly. He has a firm handshake that Mark likes.

“Hi, Sicheng. I have a boyfriend.”

Sicheng suddenly looks sheepish and drops his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know...I can go.”

“Why would you be sorry? He doesn’t care, I just need to tell him that I’m going so he doesn’t wait up for me,” Mark clarifies.

“He’s here?”

“Yeah he’s right over there,” Mark points to where Yukhei is still dancing with Kun. “He’s the big one.”

“That’s your boyfriend?”

“Yeah. He’s probably going to want to watch, just so you know,” Mark says. 

“He likes watching you be with other guys?” Sicheng questions, eyebrows raised.

“Gets off on it,” Mark confirms. He grabs Sicheng’s hand. “Come on, let’s go tell him.”

They walk up to where the two of them are still dancing, oblivious to everything else. It’s Kun who sees them approaching, and he leans up to kiss Yukhei on the mouth before taking his leave.

“Yukhei, baby, this is Sicheng. He wants to take me home,” Mark says the last part quietly. 

“He’s hot. Where’d you pick this one from?” Yukhei says, looking him up and down. Sicheng stares back, unintimidated by something that usually has other men trembling.

“He came to me at the bar,” Mark replies.

Yukhei grins brilliantly. “Atta boy.”

“What are your intentions with my boyfriend?” Yukhei asks jokingly, but both him and Mark are surprised when Sicheng gives him an answer.

“I want to fuck him in a way he will never forget,” Sicheng says honestly. Mark’s grip on Yukhei’s arm tightens in excitement.

“Are you sure you can handle him?” Yukhei asks. Mark promptly elbows him in the side.

Sicheng just laughs. “I’m quite sure. If you don’t believe me, we should get going so I can show you.” 

Heat pricks Mark’s spine and he looks at Yukhei hopefully. Yukhei doesn’t look back, eyebrows furrowed as he focuses on something Sicheng said, “We?”

“If you want,” Sicheng says while shrugging, “I have no problem taking your boyfriend home and having him all to myself.”

With way he says it, Yukhei can tell Sicheng is trying to get a rise out of him. It ultimately fails, because Yukhei isn’t possessive or territorial. Mark is beautiful and Yukhei knows it; he is content to share his boyfriend with people he deems deserving of such a privilege.

That being said, Sicheng is  _ hot _ , effortless in his elegance but still somewhat rigid in the overpopulated club. Yukhei wonders what he’s like behind closed doors.

“Let’s go,” Yukhei says, ignoring the triumphant smirk on Sicheng’s handsome face.

  
  
  
  
  


There’s a large memory foam chair opposite the bed that Mark and Yukhei have started calling “The Watching Chair”, and Yukhei goes and sits in it to watch Mark be taken for the nth time once they arrive at their apartment.

He’s forgotten how needy Mark can be in the presence of someone more dominant than himself. He ruts against Sicheng’s thigh and licks into his mouth most eagerly, and Yukhei, with a brief stab of shame, curses his own perpetual submissiveness from barring this side of Mark away from him.

Mark’s other hookups have been hasty, all foreplay and preparation done with a quick hand and a desperate need to be inside of him. They were selfish too, curling Mark’s body into their own as if to shield him.

Sicheng is different from the get go. He kisses Mark like he has all the time in the world, sucking on his tongue and biting his bottom lip gently. He’s generous as well, always maintaining an angle that is comfortable for himself and Mark, but also leaves plenty of space for Yukhei’s eyes to roam around. He’s constantly showing Mark off, and there’s a feeling of competency in the elder that Yukhei decides he likes.

Sicheng gets Mark’s clothes off and guides him into facing Yukhei. Mark blows a quick kiss to his boyfriend before Sicheng presses between his shoulder blades, pushing his chest against the mattress. Yukhei is slightly confused by the position but he can temporarily ignore it to watch Sicheng strip off his suit jacket.

His confusion does not dissipate completely until Sicheng brings his mouth between the plump cheeks of Mark’s ass and licks a stripe across his hole with certainty. Yukhei can see how immediately Mark is affected, hands immediately curling into fists at his sides and moaning openly.

Yukhei’s heard of this, but he’s never quite entertained the thought. He will definitely have to reconsider if it has Mark looking like that, panting, body melting into the mattress with each sinful twist of tongue. 

Beyond that, it looks like Sicheng is enjoying it as well. He leans in further when Mark pushes his hips back, lips sucking at the hole ravenously. Like he’s a starving man and Mark’s ass is his first meal in years.

Yukhei doesn’t know the last time Mark has this done to him, hell, if he’s  _ ever  _ had this done to him, and the thought of this being Mark’s loss of his rimming virginity makes Yukhei’s dick twitch in interest. He’s hard, obviously, but he crosses his legs to ignore it and pay attention to what is unfolding before him. These hookups are more than just for Mark; Yukhei gets to sit and watch and learn what makes his boyfriend tick, what gets him off. Sicheng has already given him a lot and they’ve barely started.

Sicheng interlocks his fingers over the small of Mark’s back, pulling him back onto his waiting tongue. Mark goes willingly, body pliant and completely submissive. He whines, sounding reedy and broken, and a wave of pure, white hot arousal crashes over Yukhei. 

Sicheng doesn’t stop, pulling Mark back onto his tongue in short intervals. Mark squeaks pitifully after each intrusion and his eyes, filled with tears, flash up to Yukhei’s own before burying his head back in his arm.

Yukhei experiences an odd feeling then. Doing anything to make Mark feel good is kind of his life mission, but he wants to experience a pleasure so intense and all consuming that he feels like crying. He doesn’t know who he would rather be. 

Watching the scene before him, Yukhei feels the overwhelming need to be  _ good _ . He wants to please and be pleased, to make not only Mark feel good, but Sicheng as well.

For the first time since they began this arrangement, Yukhei wants to join in.

Despite this new revelation, his erection is difficult to ignore. It’s aching and swollen in his pants, and he undoes the button before pulling his dick free. It immediately alleviates some of the pressure, but Yukhei doesn’t stop there. He continues to stroke himself as he watches Sicheng devour his boyfriend. The slide is easy thanks to the pre come beading at the tip, and Yukhei groans so loud that they both look at him.

Mark’s eyes widen once he sees what his boyfriend is up to. “Xuxi,” he breathes in shock.

Sicheng only removes his mouth from Mark’s hole to murmur a quiet “what’s wrong?” before diving back in.

Mark’s responding moan is more air than sound, but he still makes his mouth work. “Xuxi, he never….he always just watches. He never touches himself.”

Sicheng looks over to where Yukhei is sitting, his eyes only visible over the curve of Mark’s ass. For a brief, heart stopping moment, Yukhei thinks he sees a hint of a smile.

The eldest pulls away from Mark, licking his lips, and Mark collapses onto the bed. Sicheng turns his fierce eyes onto Yukhei. “Xuxi,” he parrots what Mark had called him earlier, “take your clothes off and come here.”

Yukhei finds himself undressed in what seems to be record time, and he’s laying out on the bed soon after. Sicheng makes him plant his feet on the bed so his knees are bent and guides Yukhei’s hand to his own dick. 

“Mark,” Sicheng calls, voice sweet, “get on your knees.”

Mark, despite his early exhaustion, is all too excited to do just that. Being on his knees means sucking dick, and Mark  _ loves  _ sucking dick.

He scrambles to the ground, hands folded in his lap neatly while he awaits instruction. Sicheng tilts his head back and bades him open his mouth, and Mark’s eyes fall shut in anticipation. He listens for the telltale sound of a zipper, but it doesn’t come. He doesn’t understand what is happening until Sicheng holds the back of his head gently and guides two fingers into Mark’s open mouth. 

Mark’s eyes brighten immediately and he begins to suck on the digits softly, getting used to the weight of them on his tongue. Sicheng pulls them out slightly, only to push them back in just as slow.

Sicheng isn’t pushing his fingers in deep by any means, but Mark is so eager, laving his tongue over them with fervor. The more excited he becomes, the messier he gets, and drool starts to leak out of the corner of his mouth. Sicheng thinks he looks breathtaking.

And Yukhei—Yukhei is at a loss for words, too hypnotized by Mark to even stroke himself. He watches, slack jawed, as Sicheng fucks his fingers into Mark’s mouth faster, deeper. 

Mark gags on the digits and Sicheng shows him a little bit of mercy, but not much. The fingers push deep again and Mark’s eyes well up with tears this time, the salty liquid mixing with the saliva all over his lips and chin.

Mark’s big doe eyes are shining as Sicheng withdraws completely. In a turn of events, Sicheng’s sopping wet fingers circle Yukhei’s exposed hole, and Mark moans before leaning forward in excitement. Yukhei gasps, neck curving to see what’s going on, but his head falls back on the mattress when Sicheng works his index finger in.

“Relax,” Sicheng coos at him softly, but he can’t. It’s impossible to relax when Yukhei just watched Sicheng make his boyfriend a mess with nothing but his fingers, and the fingers around his ass are dripping with saliva from Mark’s mouth. It’s stupidly hot and Yukhei cannot even begin to gather his thoughts.

Mark surges forward, beginning to kiss along the inner seam of Yukhei’s thighs. He nips at the skin softly, smoothing over the reddened skin with his tongue. The hickeys Mark leaves are tiny but visible, and they have Yukhei loosening up in no time. Sicheng grabs the bottle of lube sitting on the bedstand and squirts a generous amount onto his fingertips, and it’s almost like he knows Yukhei likes it wet.

Sicheng slips the second finger in alongside the first, working it in and out rather slowly. He scissors them to make room for a third, and a squeak is pulled from Yukhei’s chest as Mark leans down and  _ spits  _ on his hole for extra lubricant.

Yukhei whines, arms seeking out Mark to pull him to his chest and kiss him. Mark entertains him, kissing back softly and smiling when Sicheng joins them up top. He’s three fingers deep how, the digits much thicker than Yukhei would have thought. Sicheng kisses along Yukhei’s jaw as he fingers him, now way past being cautionary.

Sicheng’s fingers brush against Yukhei’s prostate, the pressure maddening but still not enough. His hips begin to roll in their own accord, chasing the feeling, and Sicheng murmurs a quiet “cute” before pumping his fingers into Yukhei faster. 

Yukhei’s missed feeling like this, so full and stretched and close to unraveling. He’s so caught up in the feel of being fucked after so long that his orgasm rips through him without warning, dick completely untouched.

Sicheng kisses Yukhei on the lips, firm but without finesse, and Mark watches on like it’s the best show he’s ever seen in his life. 

“I was going to fuck you,” Sicheng laughs against Yukhei’s lips, but Mark takes their separation as an opportunity to insert himself into the equation. He takes Sicheng’s lips for himself, and his hand reaches down to gasp Yukhei’s quickly hardening cock when the elder makes a sound of discontent.

Mark breaks the kiss to mumble against Sicheng’s lips, “Yukhei has the refractory period of a sixteen year old. He will be ready to get fucked in a few seconds.”

“Fuck you,” Yukhei spits, then whimpers when Mark twists his fist just right. He’s back to full mast within two minutes of his first orgasm.

Sicheng, originally disbelieving, leans away from Mark to kneel right in front of Yukhei and bring his dick to eye level. “That’s amazing,” Sicheng says in awe. “Can I blow him?”

Mark shrugs. “He might cry, but go for it.”

“I want you to help me,” Sicheng requests, “Come here.”

Up at Yukhei’s side, Mark looks perplexed. When he moves to go kneel with Sicheng, Yukhei grabs his arm and gives him the most pleading look. 

“What is it, baby?” Mark asks softly. 

“I won’t last,” Yukhei breathes. “I won’t be able to come again. I want to get fucked.”

“Aw, Xuxi,” Mark coos, caressing his boyfriend’s jawline sweetly, “You will come as many times as we want you to. And,” he adds, leaning in to Yukhei’s ear now, “If he doesn’t fuck you, I’ll fuck you as long as you want once he leaves.”

Mark would never, and they both know it—Yukhei’s dick is just too big and Mark loves it too much to give it up—but just the thought has Yukhei whining and leaning his face into Mark’s hand.

Sicheng does not seem to mind the two lovers speaking in hushed tones above him, but he absolutely beams when Mark sinks down next to him.

“What does he like?” Sicheng asks, and Mark loves that he seems to want to learn.

“He likes to be deepthroated,” Mark begins.

Sicheng’s eyes brighten with interest. His eyes flicker between Mark’s face and Yukhei’s dick. “You can deepthroat that?”

Mark blushes a little bit. “Yeah, I’ve gotten used to it but I’ve never gone all the way down.”

“Do you want to try?”

Yukhei whimpers, but Mark had already made up his mind before Sicheng asked the question. “Hell yes.”

They don’t even bother with sucking on the tip. Sicheng moves so that only Mark occupies the space between Yukhei’s thighs. It’s not exactly rare to have Mark peering up at him from between his thighs, but Yukhei has a difficult time holding the eye contact anyway. His whole body seems alight with energy and he physically starts when Mark wraps a hand around his dick a few centimeters above the base.

Mark begins to do what he does best; relaxing his throat and letting Yukhei’s dick inside. It’s very easy for him to let his lips and his fingers meet, but he can’t go much farther. He bobs his head up to that point, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. Yukhei moans quietly, trying to keep his hips still so Mark can do his work.

Mark draws off, pouting slightly, “I need you to help me,” he says to Sicheng. The elder nods, scooting closer to him. Yukhei feels lightheaded.

Mark guides Yukhei’s engorged dick back into his mouth again, but leaves his hand off this time. Sicheng rests a hand on the back of Mark’s neck and pushes him down. He’s slowly taking in more of Yukhei’s cock, tip brushing against his soft palate. 

Breathing through his nose, Mark closes his eyes and concentrates. He lets Sicheng force his head down until his nose becomes buried in the fine pubic hair at the base of Yukhei’s crotch. He can’t close his lips around it because Yukhei is quite wide at his base, but Mark can hardly find it in him to care. He’s deepthroating Yukhei’s whole cock, and that’s what matters. 

Yukhei’s not even moaning, just staring down at Mark in complete awe. He’s never been able to do that before, but then again, he’s never had someone to force his head down. Sicheng looks to be in wonder as well, even though he can’t see much but the bulge of Mark’s cheeks.

It takes all of his energy for Yukhei to not come. His chest, blotchy and red, begins to rise and fall in quick intervals and he moans on every exhale. There’s a guttural sound that comes from deep inside of him when Mark swallows, and Yukhei can feel his throat squeeze around the tip. He breathes out shakily, feeling a little embarrassed when Sicheng turns his dark eyes onto him.

“That’s it,” Sicheng praises, voice rising above the silence in the room. He pushes Mark’s head down shallowly but repeatedly, making the gagging noises come in a continuous loop. “You’re so good at this baby. So good with Xuxi’s big cock in your mouth.”

Mark moans at the praise, and the vibrations from it encircle Yukhei’s dick. He tries to keep his eyes open, but the weight in his mouth is far too intoxicating and Mark’s eyes flutter shut in contentment. Sicheng isn’t having any of it. 

“Look at him,” Sicheng orders, “Look him in the eyes while you suck his cock.”

Mark whines and a shudder passes through him. He does as he was told, eyelashes fluttering prettily as he looks up at his boyfriend. That image coupled with the wet mouth around his dick is making it extremely hard not to let go at that exact moment.

“Mark,” Sicheng cuts in right before Yukhei blows his load, “Do not be greedy. I said I wanted you to help me, not for you to devour him all by yourself.”

Yukhei watches in slight disappointment as Mark pulls off. His eyes are glassy, lips puffy, and he can’t bring himself to be disappointed by the view.

“Sorry,” Mark apologizes, “just love cock so much.”

“I know, baby,” Sicheng says, caressing Mark’s face with a featherlight touch, “That’s why we’re gonna fill you up with it.”

Mark blinks up at him, not understanding. “Huh?”

“Xuxi and I are going to fuck you at the same time. Is that okay?” Sicheng asks, voice soft. He looks at Yukhei right after, repeating the question.

Mark is nodding even before he gets the question out a second time. Yukhei almost faints just thinking about the tightness, but he agrees. He’s a little worried for Mark’s ass, but if that’s what his boyfriend wanted, he was going to get it.

Yukhei smiles fondly at Mark when they become face to face after he turns onto his stomach. “Hi,” he says, somewhat shy.

“Hi,” Mark says, equally as bashful. The blush on his cheeks becomes even more prominent as Sicheng begins to finger Mark from behind them. He buries his head in the crook of Yukhei’s neck, panting as Sicheng makes quick but thorough work of him. Yukhei rubs small circles onto his back as Mark begins to circle his hips, rutting his cock against Yukhei’s abs.

Yukhei is momentarily struck by how  _ cute  _ Mark is. He allows Mark to continue his ministrations but leans down to kiss him, cutting off his little stream of whimpers. All of a sudden, Mark clutches onto Yukhei’s shoulder for dear life, and Yukhei curves his torso to see what’s going on.

Sicheng, now fully undressed, has added a fourth finger and it’s a thing of beauty to see Mark’s hole so stretched out and used. Yukhei gives Sicheng a careful look, but the elder is so focused on his task of fucking Mark open that he doesn’t even notice. He rotates his fingers periodically, and Yukhei can only imagine how that feels. He pets Mark’s hair sympathetically.

“Xuxi,” Sicheng says, fingers still working, “You go first. I think it will be easier if we try to fit the smaller in second.

Yukhei blushes at the implication that his dick is big, but shifts Mark down so that he is aligned with his dick. Sicheng pulls one finger out, and Yukhei slides into his boyfriend with one smooth thrust. Mark gives a preliminary cry, hands curling into fists against Yukhei’s chest, but he relaxes immediately. It’s Yukhei, they’ve done this countless times.

Sicheng squeezes more lube onto the opening before starting to replace his fingers with the head of his dick. 

Mark inhales sharply, and he slams his head into Yukhei’s collarbone. Yukhei thinks something might be wrong and he’s about to call it off, but Mark moans the loudest Yukhei’s ever heard in his life.

Sicheng continues to push in until he bottoms out, and he doesn’t move after that. Mark’s panting against Yukhei’s neck again, and Yukhei doesn’t think he’s ever heard his boyfriend sound so shattered in the five years he’s known him. He can’t deny how fucking good it feels to have Mark stretched so tight around him, to be hyper-conscious of another dick pressed against his own. He rubs circles onto Mark’s back while he gets used to the feeling, and he sees Sicheng smile at them from over Mark’s shoulder.

“Move,” Mark whines, desperate, “Please fuck me.”

Yukhei makes brief eye contact with Sicheng before raising up on his heels. He fucks his hips up into Mark slowly and surprises himself when a small sound comes out of his mouth. He had been aware of Sicheng’s dick against his own, but feeling the drag of it was unanticipated. 

Mark, impatient, starts to push back against them, and they give him a minute before they start to move together, Yukhei guiding the rhythm with his hands on Mark’s hips. Neither Sicheng nor Yukhei can move much, keeping their motion tight with small rolls of their hips, but it’s great either way. It’s probably the best thing Yukhei has ever felt.   


“Xuxi,” Mark moans, palms against Yukhei’s chest, “feels so good.”

“It’s good for me too,” Yukhei slurs out, “You’re so perfect,” he says, pleasure making him candid.

Mark tries to smile, but his mouth falls open in a silent moan. Sicheng becomes a little rougher, his sharp thrusts contrasting with the gentleness that Yukhei maintains. Mark seems to like it, circling his hips as best he can even though he really doesn’t need to.

Sicheng slides in his index finger where it will fit, and Mark’s body jerks like a livewire in response. “So full,” he cries, voice raspy, “Fuck, I’m so full. Love it so much.”

It doesn’t really surprise anyone that Mark gets close first. He fucks up the rhythm, driving his hips back just that much faster. Yukhei gets both hands in Mark’s hair and drags him down into a kiss that looks absolutely filthy from Sicheng’s viewpoint. Mark comes then, shuddering and spilling onto Yukhei’s stomach. 

Sicheng had been expecting Mark to come that fast, so he decides to move onto phase two: fucking Yukhei. In one smooth motion, Sicheng pulls out of Mark and slides into Yukhei, and Mark is close enough to see the way Yukhei’s eyes widen in surprise. He’s stretched enough from earlier for Sicheng to get inside without struggle, but tight enough for his hole to suck him in.

Mark decides that his boyfriend getting the life fucked out of him is something he wants to see, so he drags his heavy body to sit behind Yukhei. With his legs spread, he guides Yukhei into laying down so his back is flush against Mark’s chest. 

Sicheng stops fucking Yukhei to let them adjust, but after Mark settles he starts to move again, rolling his hips and tugging Yukhei’s forward into his thrusts. Mark brushes the hair out of Yukhei’s face with delicate fingers but Yukhei grabs onto his hand before it can fully retreat. He guides Mark’s fingers to his mouth and holds them there, making tiny broken noises into Mark’s skin.

Sicheng removes it almost immediately. “I want to hear you, Xuxi,” he says sternly, “Tell me how good I make you feel.”

“So good,” Yukhei chokes out, struggling to speak when Sicheng lifts his hips up to get a better angle, “So so good.”

Mark feels so dominant as he watches his boyfriend fall to pieces. Yukhei is a kind of submissive Mark has never seen before; his eyes are glazed over, mouth hanging open. There’s nothing on his mind except how good it feels to be ruined.

“ _ You feel so good around me,”  _ Sicheng says, and Mark immediately notices that he is no longer speaking Korean. His Chinese vocabulary is very limited, but he still tries to follow along.

Yukhei notices too, and he swallows thickly. “ _ Sicheng.” _

“ _ How long has it been since you’ve gotten fucked, Xuxi?,”  _ Sicheng says, and Yukhei feels his face flood with heat. Sicheng slows down, pounding into Yukhei with short, hard,  _ deep  _ thrusts, “ _ You’re so tight.” _

“ _ Please,”  _ Yukhei whimpers, and Mark knows what that means. “ _ Please, I can’t—” _

And then Yukhei starts to  _ cry _ , diamond tears slipping out of his impossibly big eyes. Mark had been on his way to being hard before, but he’s rock solid now. There’s something really fucking hot about seeing Yukhei cry from how overwhelmed he is, and Mark couldn’t even stop it if he tried.

Sicheng wraps Yukhei’s legs around his waist and grinds into him, pressing right up against his prostate, and that’s all it takes for Yukhei to come, completely untouched just like the first time. He’s whining pathetically, and Mark kisses him to swallow his cries. Mark thinks there is a high possibility of him just coming all over Yukhei’s back from hearing him sound so broken.

Sicheng still hasn’t come—his stamina is astounding for an older man—so Mark moves to blow him and finish him off for good. Yukhei follows after he can breathe properly, sitting directly across from Mark.

Yukhei, who had been half delirious with pleasure, had noticed Mark’s erection pressing into his back. With beautifully tear streaked cheeks, he reaches for Mark’s dick, jacking him off slowly. Sicheng juts his hips out in their direction, and Yukhei gives him permission to fuck their mouths.

It’s not something they’ve ever done before, but Mark thinks it’s wickedly hot how Sicheng’s big, pretty cock slides between their open mouths. They’re both drooling all over the place, tongues lapping and kissing as Sicheng fucks into the space. Yukhei’s tongue meets Mark’s while tracing the underside vein, and Mark reaches out to interlock his fingers with Yukhei’s unoccupied hand. 

Yukhei’s palms are huge, rough and calloused, and Mark ruts his small hips upwards into the vice grip. He comes for a second time when Yukhei brushes the pad of his thumb against the tip, whining around Sicheng’s dick with his eyes shut tight. 

Sicheng coos at him, running a hand through Mark’s sweaty hair, “You’re so pretty when you come.”

“Thank you,” Mark preens, grabbing a fistful of Sicheng’s cock in his hand. He jacks the elder off quickly and lets his tongue hang out like a puppy, showing Sicheng the inside of his mouth and how pitifully empty it is.

Yukhei leans down to mouth at Sicheng’s sac in response, eyes bright and only half alert. He’s sure the two of them make for quite the sight, ready to milk Sicheng for all he was worth. When Sicheng comes, it’s all over their faces, in their mouths, and his eyes bulge out in shock when Mark licks the mess from his boyfriend’s lips. He circles his lips around the head of Sicheng’s dick, actually trying to milk him dry, and he actually has to push Mark away because he is so sensitive.

Yukhei, exhausted, falls back against the bed and lets his eyes close. Sicheng begins to redress as soon as he regains his bearings, and Mark watches him stumble around and look for his clothes in amusement.

“Xuxi, baby, I’m going to walk Sicheng to the door. I will be right back,” Mark says, and only leaves when Yukhei hums in acknowledgment. He throws on a pair of boxers and follows Sicheng out of the bedroom.

The short walk down the hall is relatively silent, but Mark breaks it when they arrive at the door. “Thank you, Sicheng. For tonight.”

Sicheng just smiles at him. “No problem,” he says, then reaches into the innermost corner of his suit jacket, “In case you ever want to do it again, here’s my card.”

_ Dong Winwin,  _ it reads, followed by a phone number. Mark barely has time to question the name before the handsome man is gone, slipping into the cover of night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a month since I started this but I wrote most of it in the last 24 hours...I have an exam in 12 hours I'm so screwed
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 181210  
> -M


End file.
